El otro lado de la moneda
by Shizuku Albarn
Summary: No todo es lo que parece, amor u odio... ¿Cuál es la diferencia? es algo que dos chicas deberan aprender.


Chanel Oberlin es la típica niña rica y mimada. Haber tenido todo siempre a su disposición no había hecho más que dañar su percepción de la vida real de modo casi permanente.

Sabemos que todos tienen su lado oscuro, y la rubia que no hace más que mostrar dicha faceta, en este caso tiene un "lado blando". Este está casi siempre oculto, solo existe una persona con la capacidad de extraerlo… Claro, esta hazaña la logra en muy contadas ocasiones. Se trata de Libby Putnney.

Así es, la chica mejor conocida como Chanel #5, esa a la cual siempre despreciaba.

Nadie lo sospecharía nunca…pero de hecho las dos rubias tenían a una relación desde hace unos cuantos meses.

—Despierta dormilona—susurro Chanel mientras picoteaba la pálida mejilla de su acompañante.

A pesar de los intentos de la presidenta de KKT, Libby mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se encontraba perfectamente despierta pero quería molestar un poco a su rubia. El gusto nunca le duraba mucho pues sabía que si no "despertaba" en los pocos segundos después del llamado de su líder esta se pondría de malas con ella y se ganaría un día especialmente malo de insultos, crueles palabras referentes a su aparente soltería y las ya clásicas difamaciones sobre sus órganos sexuales.

—Hola— dijo Libby mientras le quitaba unos mechones de la cara a Chanel.

—Siempre eres la última de las dos en despertar—mentira, realmente Chanel #5 se despertaba de primera el 90% de las veces que dormía en el cuarto de la líder, pero le gustaba permanecer al lado de la rubia, sintiendo su cálida piel y admirando su belleza.

—Lo siento, estaba muy cansada después de lo de anoche—sale sobrando decir que había pasado.

—Debes volver a tu habitación, sabes perfectamente que nadie puede enterarse de que dormimos juntas—su voz volvía a ser carente de sentimientos.

Cada día era básicamente lo mismo para Libby: Despertar en la habitación de Chanel, tener solo unos cuantos minutos como verdaderas novias que se decían una sarta de palabrería dulzona, el golpe de vuelta a la realidad al escuchar el tono frío de ella echándola de su habitación, pasar todo el día soportando los insultos de las Chanels y docenas de idiotas más, volver a la casa KKT y por último, cuando todos dormían escabullirse a la recamara principal para pasar los últimos minutos del día junto a esa rubia que era el amor de su vida, y sí, también su verdugo. Después el ciclo comenzaba de nuevo.

—Me lo repites cada mañana Chanel—uno de sus ojos comenzaba a mostrar el típico tic nervioso

—Libby—ella sabía que si #5 tenía uno de sus tantos ataques comenzaría a gritar y medía casa correría para asegurarse de que estuviera bien— Tranquilízate, no necesitamos a toda Kappa en nuestro cuarto.

Libby se relajó al instante, no por petición de su novia, sino por cierta palabra que había escapado inconscientemente de los labios de la misma. Chanel había dicho _nuestro cuarto_ , **NUESTRO** , para la rubia platinada esa era una buena señal. Poco a poco comenzaba a aceptarla como lo que era… su novia y no un sucio secretito que ocultar a todo el mundo.

—Es solo que— se sentó en la cama cubriendo su pecho desnudo con las perfectas sabanas de seda— estoy cansada Chanel.

—Así que…dejé agotada a mi pequeña gatita— se puso a la altura de Libby y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y alrededor del cuello.

—No es eso— la chica apartó los brazos de Chanel con algo de brusquedad— no quiero ser más tu gusto culposo, he aguantado que mantengas tu relación con Chad— su voz comenzaba a volverse aguda y cada vez hablaba a mayor velocidad juntando así la mayoría de sus palabras y volviéndolas casi indescifrables— he aguantado tus insultos, tus golpes, incluso esos absurdos rumores que inventaste para mantener a los chicos alejados de mí…—su ataque estaba pasando y había comenzado a tranquilizarse— Pero en serio, estoy cansada.

—También para mi es desgastante esta relación #5—colocó teatralmente una mano en su pecho.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la chica. Se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con una cobija y comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo ante la atónita mirada de la otra rubia aun desde la comodidad del colchón.

— ¡¿Qué carajos haces Putnney!? — Chanel mostraba una cara que a cualquiera le daría miedo, pero no a Libby, no después de tanto tiempo.

—Sigo sus órdenes—hizo una reverencia—me voy de SU habitación señorita líder.

Chanel quedó boquiabierta por la reacción de la chica, está claro que peleaban mucho, eso era algo obvio, y era también algo muy independiente de si eran novias o no. A Chanel el hacerle la vida imposible a la rubia platinada le provocaba una rara sensación de satisfacción, y ella no renunciaría a sentirse tan bien solo por _unas_ _cuantas peleas y lloriqueos_ de #5. La chica volvería a ella como cada noche. Pero… hoy no sería un buen día para ella, claro que no. Después de tal escenita Chanel tenía que castigar y enseñar modales a su súbdita.

Restándole importancia a la reciente pelea, se volvió a colocar el antifaz, aun le quedaba al menos una hora de sueño.

BIIIIP

BIIIIP

Exactamente una hora después la alarma sonó, Chanel se incorporó y al levantarse el antifaz la vio. #5 estaba parada frente a ella como cada mañana, claro que, no era la única, #2 y #3 se encontraban también en la habitación. Había veces en las que realmente era sorprendida por la buena actuación de "su novia". Después de una pelea como la de hace una hora, Libby parecía genuinamente desinteresada, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella sabía la verdad, a #5 realmente le calaban esas peleas.

—Buenos días zorras

—Buenos días Chanel—contestaron las tres chicas.

Tan pronto le dieron los buenos días, las chanels salieron del dormitorio, Chanel las vio entrar a su enorme armario, como era habitual y entonces comenzó a prepararse, hoy sería un buen día.

En el instante que abrió las puertas _sus minions_ comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, primero #3, recibió un rotundo NO a su opción. Le siguió Libby, llevaba una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, el bolso le agradó, pero no le dejaría saber eso a #5 así que de igual manera que con #3 se negó a usarlo. #2 le mostró un horrible bolso metálico, así que decidió que era mejor tomar uno ella misma.

—Señoritas las veo en bio, tengo hidroterapia a las 10:00—después de su aviso, Chanel #2 salió de la habitación.

Minutos más tarde las tres Chanels restantes partieron igualmente, obviamente, Oberlin iba en la punta.

—Perdona _mami blanca_

—Sabes que no puedes llamarme así Chanel— respondió la mujer.

—Tengo una pregunta, es solo hipotética. Si te preguntara ¿sabes algo sobre dar a luz o no sabes, que dirías?

—Diría que no se nada sobre dar a luz.

—Increíble, gracias. Oh! Aún queda mucho vomito por limpiar—dijo señalando a la alfombra— hagámoslo una prioridad.

—Las cosas que dices son conmovedoras, e hilarantes

—Sí, tienes una habilidad increíble para decirle a la gente lo que necesita escuchar— Libby tenía cierto tono sarcástico en la voz, uno que solo Chanel podía detectar.

—Disculpa, ¿te pedí que me bajaras las bragas y me lamieras el trasero? —Chanel supo perfectamente como contestar al comentario de Libby, y esto no hizo más que enfurecer a #5, pero ella quería poner más leña al fuego—a nadie le gustan los lameculos Chanel #5

—Señorita Chanel, casi lo olvido, la decana ha llamado diciendo que necesita verla inmediatamente—sin saberlo, la señora Bean había regresado a Libby a la realidad en el momento justo.

Chanel no le tomó importancia al anuncio, más sin embargo salió con rumbo a la oficina de la decana.

Libby estaría ahí cuando ella volviera para atormentarla. Oberlin Sabía muy bien eso.


End file.
